I'm not who you think i am
by imtocreepy4you
Summary: two kids found by two different agency's, they go to the same school as a cover but they don't know about the other so when they get put on the same mission and find out who the other one really is, will the mission go well or not. KICK, JACE and MILLIE.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN "KICKIN' IT" OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS **

Kim's POV

Hi my name is Kim Crawford and I'm the best spy in S.S.F.G (secret spies for Girls) and also the youngest. I was abandoned when I was 5, the agency found me and trained me to be a spy.

I'm on a mission right now the mission is that I have to stop the world's biggest bank from being robbed so I'm in here waiting for the guy to walk to in so I can arrest him. ''oh here he comes'' I say in my ear piece. He comes in and I tack him down it wasn't hard all I had to do was go behind him and flip him, so that mission was over quick and easy. I work alone but I have my best friends in the agency their names are Grace and Julie, Grace, Julie and I go to school so we fit in we go to Seaford high school, we have our friends there to but they don't know who we are, their names are Jack Brewer, jerry Martinez and Milton Kurpnick we all do karate together. We are all black belts which is cool. I'm now back at the agency in my bed about to go to sleep I check my phone see if I have any texts or calls I didn't so I went to sleep.

Jack's POV

Hi may name is Jack Brewer and I am the best spy in the S.S.F.B (secret spies for boys) and also one of the youngest. I was abandoned when I was 5, the agency found me and trained me to be a spy.

I'm on a mission right now the mission is that I have to find a guy that has been smuggling diamonds in to the country so I went to go stop him I went to where he was having a meeting I'm going to get him after he has his meeting. Right now I'm waiting near his car so I can arrest him '' here he comes'' I say in my ear piece. He comes out and walks to his car but I stop him before he opens his car door he tried to put up a fight but he didn't win so I got him. The mission was quick and easy. I work alone but I have my best friends in the agency their names are Jerry and Milton, Jerry and I got to school so we can fit in we go to Seaford high school, we have our friends there to but they don't know who we are, their names are Kim Crawford, Grace Depp and Julie Collins. We all do karate together we are all black belts so that's cool. I'm now back at the agency in my bed about to go to sleep I check my phone for any texts or calls I didn't so I went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's POV

I woke up the next morning it is a Monday, I got up and had a shower and put my clothes I'm wearing my black jeans with my dark purple t-shirt with my leather jacket than I put on my combat boots to pull it off. I put on light make-up and put my hair in a side French braid. I walked down to get breakfast and found that grace and Julie were already up and dressed eating breakfast. I ate mine and went back up-stairs to brush my teeth, when I was done went back down got my school bag and grace, Julie and I rode our motorbikes to school. (our group of friends are the bad boys and girls) when we got there the guys saw us and walked over to us we said our hellos and walked to our lockers when we separated because the boys lockers are on the other floor and graces, Julies and mine are altogether when we got there I got a text from our boss saying we had to go to the agency after school so I told the girls and then went to class.

At lunch I saw donna try and jack to go out with her so I walked up and went to help him out. ''look donna I don't want to go out with you'' I heard jack say, ''but im the hottest girl in the school and you the hottest guy so we will be perfect together Jackie-poo'' donna said, I walked up and said to donna ''donna he said no so leave him ALONE'' ''why should I we belong together so shut your mouth crawfish'' donna said to me, jack saw me about to blow so he held me back while I try to get my hands around her neck. Donna ran away when I she saw me get out of jacks hold. He said thanks and we went to lunch just as I was walking to our table someone grabbed my ass when I turned around I saw brad the captain of the football team he always flirts with me and it always turn out the same way, him been rejected and flipped for touching my ass. When I am finshed with him I turn back around and walked to my table.

Jacks POV

When I got to our lunch table we sat down and talked until I got a text saying we had to go to the agency after school I told the guys and they said okay. The rest of the school day went past and we got on our motorbikes and the girls got on theirs. When we got there we parked our bikes and went in the building and up the our bosses office, when we got there the boss told us to take our seats so we did after that he said ''we have another mission for you guys there will be six of you working together you three and another three from the other agency'' we all said okay when i asked ''when do we meet the other three'' he said right now and as on queue the door opened to find the last three girl we thought we would see…

Kim's POV

When we got to the agency went to our bosses office and he told us '' 'we have another mission for you girls there will be six of you working together you three and another three from the other agency'' we all said okay when i asked ''when do we meet the other three'' he said ''we will leave to go to the agency building now we all said okay, we got In the car and drove for about 15 minutes when we got their we went to the top level and saw a door there that said boss when we opened to door we say the last three guys we thought we would see….


	3. Chapter 3

Kim's POV

When we walked in I saw the guys in there, ''what are you doing here'' we all asked at the same time. Then our bosses asked if we knew each other and I said ''we are all best friends'' the guys nodded our bosses looked at each other and smiled and said they would work well together. When the bosses were talking about the mission we all went outside and stared at each other speechless, when I asked the guys '' when did you become spies?'' ''I was abandoned when I was five so they brought me in, jerry and Milton were found when they were 8, what about you guys?'' Jack said ''I was abandoned when I was 5 to and they brought me in grace and Julie when they 7'' I said the guys nodded.

Jack's POV

When we finished talking our bosses told us that to come and take a seat so we did then they told us about our mission ''there are people in Seaford coming after young spies like you guys so I need you guys to track them down and arrest them and bring them here, are we clear?'' we all nodded a yes. He then dismissed us so we walked out and we all went to the dojo to hang out. When we got there we hang out talked and played truth and dare Milton had to lick jerry's foot it took him 10 minutes to get the taste out of his mouth when we were finished playing jerry, Milton, grace and Julie leave so it was just me and Kim there….. Until Donna turned up and started to flirt with me when will she get the message I'm not interested in her and I like Kim…. Did I just say that…. My thoughts were interrupted by Donna and Kim fight ''HE'S NOT INTERSETED IN YOU'' Kim said than donna yelled back ''YOU JUST WANT HIM TO YOURSELF DON'T YOU, YOU LITTLE SLUT (**sorry for the bad language)**'' than Kim mumbled something under her breath I couldn't hear her which was a bummer, the next thing I know is donna on the ground with a broken nose, Kim was going to punch her again but I stopped her before she could do anything else to her.

Kim's POV

When donna came in she was flirting with I'm he looked spaced out so I want over there and told her that he didn't like her than she slapped me so I yelled at her ''HE'S NOT INTERESTED IN YOU'' than donna yelled back ''YOU JUST WANT HIM TO YOURSELF DON'T YOU, YOU LITTLE SLUT **(sorry for the bad language again)**'' I said under my breath ''I wish'' so they couldn't hear me than I remember that she just called me a slut so I punched her in the nose really hard I think I broke it I was going to punch her again but to strong arm held me back before I could do I again when donna ran away yelling ''MY NOSE MY BEAUTIFUL NOSE'' I let a laugh so did jack. He thanked me and then we left the dojo and he walked me home and I went straight to bed because it was late the girls were already in bed asleep I got into PJ's and when in to a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim's POV

I woke up and put on my bad-girl outfit when I went down to get breakfast the girls were down and the guys were here ''what are you guys doing here?'' I asked the guys just said they were bored and wanted to come around. After breakfast I went and brushed my teeth, when I came back down we got on our motorbikes and rode to school. We walked in and jerry said ''thank god it is Friday'' we all nodded and went off the class we are always late to class because we didn't care about our grades because we are all straight A students at the agency's they teach us there to so it is easy. I sat down next to grace and Julie and guys sat in front of us the next thing you know there was a 'BANG' we all looked at each other than it went off again 'BANG BANG' the teacher told us to get under the table the guys said they think that they are the guys trying to get us so we got out from under the tables and went to our backpacks the guys had guns, grace had a sharp fan, Julie had nun chucks and I had my knifes. The teacher kept telling us to sit down but we wouldn't listen and walked out.

Jack's POV

When we walked out of the class room there were 6 guys screaming out our names and telling us to come out of the classrooms we turned the last corner and they had kids at gun point I heard one guy say to the kid ''where are they'' that's when we walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder ''not now I'm trying to find them'' he said without turning around. Then Kim said ''turn around dummy'' that's when he turned around and saw the 6 of us. He said something into his sleeve and that's when 5 other guys came around the corner they were about to shoot at us when we attacked them first. Our guns don't have bullets they are just tranquilises so the go night night. Jerry went for one guy the guy shoot at jerry but jerry dodged it and tranquilized him while he was doing that we were fighting the other ones Kim knocked out here guy and so did everyone else. We took their guns and called the agency to come and pick them up. We went back to class and everyone was talking about us and what we do, at lunch we heard some rumours about us some say that we killed them and some say they ran away and are coming back. When we all walked into the cafeteria to get lunch everyone was staring at us, I got annoyed and yelled at everyone to look away so everyone did. That's when donna, Kelsey and Lindsey came over and pushed grace, Julie and kim off there seats so they can sit next to jerry, Milton and me ''you should not have don't that'' I said to them, they looked at me confused and said ''why?'' then grace, Julie and kim got up and said ''this is why'' kim got donnas hair and dragged her out of the cafeteria while grace and Julie did the same thing to Lindsey and Kelsey.

Donna's POV (bet you didn't see this one coming)

When kim and the rest came in after they went and got the 6 guys I hired to kidnap kim and the other girls so jack would be mine, jerry would be Lindsey's and Milton would be Kelsey's. but the guys I hired are too stupid to do I thing right. When we saw the group walk in everyone was staring at them than jack yelled at everyone to look away. That when us girls walked over and pushed kim grace and Julie off their seats to sit than jack said '' 'you should not have don't that'' we all looked at him confused and asked ''why?'' than kim' grace and Julie got off the ground and yelled ''this is why'' then the grabbed our hair and pulled us out of the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim's POV

When we pulled the girls out of the cafeteria we smashed the girls heads into the lockers and told them never to do that again and smashed their heads in to the lockers again and it knocked them out. When we walked in to the cafeteria again without the girls and with big smiles on our faces everyone started whispering to each other to rest of the barbie dolls ran out to look for their 'friends' when we sat down the guys asked what did we do I told the to go look in the janitors closet so the guy walked out and had a look. When they came back and they were laughing and gave us high fives, that's when 3 guys named brody, brad and Carlson came over and pushed the guys off their seats. before us girls could say anything the guys picked them up by the collar and throw them against a wall and knocked them out completely and guys took them to the janitors closet where the girls are. The bell rang for the next class. After a few more hours we all went to our house and talked about our day.

When the guys went home a 10pm I went to lay down in bed and think about jack after a while of thinking I got up and went to graces room to find her awake ''what are you still doing up?'' I asked her ''thinking'' she said ''about what?'' I asked ''jerry'' ''you like him don't you?'' I asked ''yes'' she said she than asked ''why are you still up?'' ''I was thinking and I was wounding if you were up to'' I said ''what were you thinking about?'' ''jack'' I said ''you like him don't you?'' than I mumbled ''more like love'' hoping she wouldn't hear me, but she did when she yelled ''YOU LOVE HIM" that's when Julie came is yelling ''WHO LOVES WHO?'' "Kim LOVES jack'' ''aww'' by now im as red as a tomato that's when Julie said ''I like Milton'' ''aww'' grace and I said ''grace likes jerry'' ''aww'' Julie said ''so when are you going to tell jerry and Milton you like them?'' I asked ''when you tell jack you LOVE him'' ''well it looks like you're not going to tell them then''.

Jack's POV

When we got home at 10pm I went to lay down in bed and started to think of kim after a while of thinking I got up and went to jerrys room to find him awake '' 'what are you still doing up?'' I asked him ''thinking'' he said ''about what?'' I asked ''grace'' ''you like her don't you?'' I asked ''yes'' he said he than asked ''why are you still up?'' ''I was thinking and I was wounding if you were up to'' I said ''what were you thinking about?'' ''kim'' I said ''you like her don't you?'' than I mumbled ''more like love'' hoping he wouldn't hear me, but he did when he yelled ''YOU LOVE HER" that's when Milton came is yelling ''WHO LOVES WHO?'' "Jack LOVES Kim'' ''aww'' by now im as red as a tomato that's when milton said ''I like julie'' ''aww'' jerry and I said ''jerry likes Grace'' ''aww'' milton said ''so when are you going to tell grace and julie you like them?'' I asked ''when you tell Kim you LOVE her'' ''well it looks like you're not going to tell them then''.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim's POV

It now Monday and I'm getting ready for school I was late and girls have already left with the guys. I put on my black ripped jeans and a light purple singlet with my leather jacket I curled my hair and put it on the side I than put my black beanie on when I walked down stairs I saw jack watching cartoons ''what are you doing here jack? I thought you left with the girls'' I asked, ''oh hi kim I said I was going to wait for you'' 'aww that's sweet' I thought ''im going to have breakfast and then we can leave for school'' I said as I walked into the kitchen with jack following me, I wanted pancakes so I got the frying pan out and the pancake mix out ''you want some?'' I asked jack ''yes please'' I started cooking when I felt go arms around my waist ''hi jack'' ''I need to tell you something kim'' I turned around and put my arms around his neck.

Jack's POV

I put my arms around kims waist ''hi jack'' she said, 'it's now or never jack' I told myself, ''I need to tell you something kim'' she turned around and put her arms around my neck ''I need to tell you something to jack….but you go first'' ''i-i-i l-love y-you'' I said nervously, what she said next shocked me ''I love you too jack'' that's all I had to hear. I kissed her softly but it soon turned into a make-out session we stopped because we needed air ''Kimberly Ann Crawford would you like to be my girlfriend?'' I asked her ''yes, I would love to be your girlfriend…..we should get to school'' she said ''you just want to rub it into donna's face don't you?'' ''YES now let's go'' we turned off the hot plate and got our school bags and got on our motorbikes and left for school, when we got there we went to our lockers and went to class ''jack, kim your late ,again'' the teacher said ''yeah, yeah we know'' kim said, we then took our seats at the back with the other guys ''why are you late?'' jerry and Milton asked me ''you guys have to tell grace and Julie you like them'' I said with a smile on my face.

Kim's POV

When we sat down in our seats grace and Julie asked ''we are you so late?'' ''you guys have to tell jerry and Milton you like them'' I said with a smile on my face. I turned to look at jack and saw him already smiling at me than out of nowhere six guys walked in dressed in black ''we need them six'' the guy at the front said to the teacher as he pointed to us, ''hey don't point it's rude'' I said the hole class was laughing that's when they took of their masks and we all shouted ''DAD'' ….


	7. Chapter 7

Jack's POV

''DAD'' I know what you're thinking how do you know what your dad looks like…well we have been tracking them because we there the people killing all the young spies, we all went to get our guns until my 'dad' said ''uh-uh put the guns down we don't want any trouble… just come with us and it will be all over'' than we all cracked up laughing ''you really think that we would go with you guys …after you abandoned us and left us to die on the streets.. You guys crack me up….'' Kim said we were all laughing and then stoped straight away and pulled out our guns and shot them with our tranquilize guns, they were out like a light.. Everyone was staring at us.

Kim's POV

''WHAT ARE YOU GUYS STARING AT? Geez'' with that said they all turned away, we all walked away dragging our 'dads' away and putting them in the janitors closet we tied them up and walked out and locked the door, we split into groups of two I was with jack, Milton was with Julie, and jerry was with grace to guard the door ''jerry and grace you go first'' they nodded and I whispered in graces ear ''tell him'' and then the rest of us left.

Grace's POV

''jerry I need to tell you something'' I said, he turned to me and said ''I need to tell you something to'' ''you go first'' I said to jerry ''okay….i like you grace…a lot'' ''I like you to jerry'' and that when I felt warm lips on mine 'OMG HE KISSING ME' I thought. ''will you be my girlfriend grace lee Depp?'' ''yes I will be your girlfriend jerry'' that when we heard ''awww'' from around the corner ''KIM'' ''JACK'' we yelled at the same time, they both came out from around the corner and they had the goofiest smiles on their faces. ''it Julie's and Milton's time now''

Julie's POV

Milton and I are standing there in an awkward silence Kim told me to tell him 'here goes nothing' ''Milton I need to tell you something.'' ''I need to tell you something to'' ''let's say it at the same time'' ''1-2-3'' ''I like you'' we said at the same time Milton came up to me and kissed me **(Milton and Julie are not nerds) **''aww'' we heard from around the corner then Milton said ''Julie will you be my girlfriend?'' ''yes''

Donna POV

Me,Lindsey and Kelsey standing there with smirks on their faces clapping they all turned around and looked at us ''what do you want Donna?'' asked Kim ''well Kim I want jack, Lindsey wants jerry and Kelsey wants Milton'' I said, that's when jack, jerry and Milton all said ''ewwww… gross… no thank you'' with that said us girl walked off coming up with a plan to get rid of Kim, Grace and Julie..


	8. not a chapter

**HEY GUYS… I wont be finishing this story because I lost all my notes SORRY **

**But if any one wont to finish it they are welcome to. **

**I will be writing another story called ''don't mess with me''**


End file.
